Pain
by mcjagger1234
Summary: The pain percy felt after Annabeth died,and what he would do to get her back. R&R Tell me whether to continue or leave as is.


**"You Found Me"**

I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".

Percy P.o.v.

I dropped the bottle of Jack I had been drinking from, numb, deep in a state of drunkeness that kept the darkness at bay that threatened to overwhelm me ever since Her death. Death I was used too, being a demigod I had always prepared myself for a probably very nasty, gruesome death. But the death of a friend is worse, and She was so much more than a friend. So much more. I still remember the day she died, on the battlefield, and if she had to pick a way to go it would probably be doing just that. Fighting.

She was fighting an Earthborn, trying to close the Doors of Death with the rest of the seven. She had quickly dispatched her enemy and made for the doorway when she was impaled from behind by Porphyrion, his spear going all the way through, making a sickening squelching sound as he pulled his spear out of her. As I saw the light fading from her eyes. I remember killing him too. The coward had begged for mercy , and I made him pay dearly. I still remember my Father trying to pull me off of him, I kept on fighting , succumbing to my blood lust. When I came out of my frenzy I realized everybody staring at me with a mixture of shock, pity, and most of all ...fear. After the war was won, we held a ceremony for the fallen, honoring them for their sacrifice. We burnt each hero's shroud, each with their godly parent's symbol. Until at last we came to Annabeth's shroud, It was gray , with an owl on the front. I managed to burn the shroud but I couldn't speak to anyone afterwards. I stayed in solitude, people tried talking to me but I chose to ignore them. I would eat in my cabin, train in the sword arena, and I kept to myself. This pattern continued for weeks, and weeks became months, and months became years. I hadn't spoken a word since her death and I became an alcoholic, losing myself in the bottle. I would be eating at my table and I would look up and see Chiron staring with pity in his eyes, for he knew what my habits were . He had confronted me about them, saying that Annabeth wouldn't have wanted this for me, but I ignored him and turned my back on him.

I finished my drink, drunk senseless and picked up Annabeth's dagger, admiring it. Then I proceeded to cut a long gash in my arm, watching casually as blood seeped out . I bandaged it with my T-shirt and smiled. It felt good...the pain reminded me of everything I've been through, good or bad. I smiled as I passed out for the fifth time this week.  
Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

I held the dagger over my wrist as I started to cut . Making a long gash on my forearm, I watched my lifeblood drip by. Cursing the fates, when my father told me that a hero's life is always ended in tragedy , I didn't realize how true those words are, and only now would I believe him. I was a gods damned Hero and a broken one at that. My skin started turning pale as the blood continued leaving my body , my systems shutting down, the last thing I saw as my eyes closed was my father's shocked face looking in the doorway.

Poseidon P.o.v.

The old Olympian not understanding what was wrong with his son(besides the obvious)Chiron had told him that Percy had retreated deep within himself. Using alcohol as an outlet for his grief. Dionysus himself was the first to notice the heavy alcohol usage, along with the first signs of madness. Dionysus then mentioned it to the centaur. With that in mind he rushed Percy to Apollo's temple, praying for the first time in his long life that his son would be alright. When he arrived at Apollo's temple the sun god immediately realized something was wrong and quickly began to assess what was wrong and began working. After several tense moments he stood up and announced" He's going to fine, he just needs some rest ". I breathed a breath that I hadn't realize I had been holding, I sat next to him while he was sleeping and whispered

"What happened to you Perseus, you changed..."

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

I smelt her hair , felt her gentle touch upon my skin, heard her quiet laugh as she pulled me out of the canoe lake, I must have fallen out of my canoe or something I don't quite remember how . It didn't matter, for as long as I was with her I was happy. She was the anchor to the ship of my life, without her I would drift away on the dangerous currents of madness. She looked at me cocked her head at an angle and said " You've changed..."

I looked at her and murmured "you left me, I didn't have a choice, I love you too much. I didn't want to move on." She looked like she wanted to say more but someone was shaking me awake.

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

I opened my eyes and realized I was in an infirmary on Olympus. I looked up to see Apollo and my father standing over me and I exploded in rage. I jumped out of bed and started to yell at them. "WHY, I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SAVED, I WANT TO DIE , I WANT TO BE WITH HER...FOREVER!"

And I ran , as far as my feet would carry me, a tempest rolling off of me as I realized Hades would be here for the Winter Solstice. I ran to the throne room with thunder and lightning rolling off of me as I picked out Hades in the mass of gods and godlings partying. The gods got out of my way as I charged Hades, riptide in hand and a storm spinning around me. He didn't even have time to draw his weapon as attacked him. I snarled and trapped him in a hurricane so strong it brought him to his knees. The gods were watching in horror at the entire scene, shocked that a demigod would attack one of the big three, they made an attempt to intervene but the force of the wind forcing them back. Hades managed to free himself from the storm and he gritted his teeth, forming dark, smoky energy balls in each hand, which were replaced instantly as he threw them rapid-fire at me. I quickly dropped out of the air to a crouch and felt the wind and power of four or five energy balls shooting over my head. The balls came into contact with a pillar just behind me, vaporizing it. I charged him and started to beat the bloody hell out him for taking Annabeth. He threw me off of him and we were both breathing hard now, having tested each other and each waiting for the other to make another move. It was Hades whose impatience got the better of him first and he once again started a barrage of dark energy balls in Percy's direction, which Percy began to deflect with gusts of wind, sending them zigzagging wildly in all different directions. A couple hit some of Hades's soldiers that were coming at their masters call and they were blown to dust and tiny bone fragments.  
Hades kept firing and eventually Percy had no option but to rise into the air again, the balls coming too fast for him to counter anymore. He began to spin and the centrifugal force flung Hades's energy balls violently outwards like Percy was the centre of an insane, out-of-control cartwheel. This time it was Hades's turn to dodge; the marble floor gave an almighty lurch and a massive spire of rock with a flat top erupted from beneath the Lord of the Dead, carrying him high into the air. The deflected balls took huge chunks out of the rock he was standing on but he had summoned too big a piece of the earth for them to do any real damage. He slowly readied an energy ball in his hand, tossing it up and down casually as he really focused on Percy. Suddenly he hurled the ball; he had done it just at the right time, at the point in Percy's revolutions when he was going his slowest. There was a loud crackle as the energy in the ball dissipated right in front of Percy and threw him out of his spin. He flew backwards, limbs trailing like a ragdoll, and hit the damaged wall.

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

He couldn't continue any and Hades knew it. He knew he was dying and asked a request from the Lord of the Dead, "Let me have Annabeth...", coughing up blood ,"Please let her live , so she can have the life she deserved". Hades seemed to consider this with newfound respect for the demigod showing in his eyes and slowly said " If it was within my power, I would do what you ask without a second thought, but the ancient laws bind me. I will make sure she will make it to Elysium". I struggled to stand and made an effort to grab Hades. The room around us were quiet, none daring to interrupt the exchange between the two. Hades turned around with an eyebrow raised, I pleaded "If I can't have her back...kill me" The gods around us sucked in a breath, for they didn't expect this outcome. Hades just looked at me and nodded. He waved hand and I felt my eyes closing and I let a smile grace my features for the first time in a long time.

Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want

When I opened my eyes I saw the boatman waiting for me . I paid him a drachma and he ferried to the other side of the Styx. I remembered all my accomplishments , my downfalls, my comrades, and finally my love. I knew where she was and I was going to go see her. I remembered that fateful day when she was killed, two years ago. I decided what I was going to do when I saw her. I was going to kiss her lips look into her eyes and propose to her, for Hades had given me a ring adorned with the finest Emeralds in the world. On the band it said "Death itself won't separate us".

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?

After being judged and sent to Elysium I spent my time looking for Annabeth. After a couple of hours I almost gave up , until I felt two slender arms circle my waist and a voice in my ear said "Seaweed Brain". And I did one thing I had not done in a long time, I turned around and kissed her full lips. I brought out my ring and kneeled in front of her. At first she didn't understand what I was about to do and the she gasped and tears were brought to her eyes.

"Annabeth Chase... Will you marry me?"

Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

"yes"


End file.
